Episode 43
is the 43rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The priest Gifso invites Yami Sukehiro to sit down and watch the fights with him. Yami is upset that he was not allowed to participate in the game. The priest tells him that he is too strong and that this is an important fight for him and the people outside of the temple. Yami relents and sits down with the priest to watch the fights. The priest asks Yami what ranks the knights are and he tells him that they are all Junior Magic Knights. The priest believes he has the upper hand because his mages are more powerful than them. Yami points out that the knights are stronger than usual despite their titles. They watch as Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Gauche Adlai, and Asta begin to attack the mages, and the Black Bulls defeat their individual opponents in seconds. Asta runs off to find more mages to battle. Yami tells Gifso that they should bet on which team is going to win. Yami bets that the Black Bulls are going to win but Gifso responds that the game is just beginning and that they will not be able to beat the other mages so easily. Finral Roulacase tries to find a way out but somehow cannot get to the places that he marked outside. Gifso announces that they will not be able to leave until the game is over. Yami tells Finral to stop hiding and to fight. Gifso sends a giant fish to chase after Finral. They check in on Charmy Pappitson who is eating as per usual. Kahono arrives and Charmy challenges her, but Kahono puts Charmy to sleep. Yami swears that Charmy will not get food for a week. Magna and Luck arrive in the same cave opening. They both see Gio but Luck attacks first. Luck's Thunderclap Crumbling Orb does not make it through Gio's Sea God's Shield, much to Luck's surprise. Asta kills monsters from Gifso's nuisance spell. He runs into Kiato, who starts to dance. Asta watches in awe and Kiato explains that he wants to be the best dancer but cannot go to the capital because it is not allowed. He says that if they do beat the Black Bulls, then Gifso said that the could go up to the surface. Asta realizes that he has heard that story somewhere before. Kiato attacks him but Asta tells him about his dream to become the Magic Emperor. Kiato's mask breaks and falls off as the two of them fight each other. Noelle Silva runs into Kahono, who reveals that she was sent to the surface to look for people who wanted to come to the Seabed Temple. She explains that if they win then she can go to the surface and become an idol. Noelle is hurt because she believes that Kahono used her. Kahono says that they can still be friends as she uses her lullaby spell on Noelle. Noelle uses Sea Dragon's Nest to block the music. She tries to attack Kahono but the spell veers off target. Kahono tells Noelle that she can control her magic but she does not want to hurt people. Meanwhile, Asta fights Kiato but is not making any progress because of Kiato's unusual fighting style. Asta realizes that he needs to adjust his fighting style and finally manages to land a blow. Vanessa Enoteca beats her mage by capturing him in her web. Yami regrets not having bet more. Yami asks Gifso if he could get the magic stone ready because the Eye of the Midnight Sun is after it. Gifso tells him that the game is not over yet and that if his son and grandchildren get serious that they are definitely going to win. During Magna and Luck's fight with Gio, a magic whale smashes into the temple and crushes Gio. Vetto and the Eye of the Midnight Sun have come to join in on the fun. Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests *Charmy Pappitson vs. Kahono *Asta vs. Kiato *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation